Tickle Tickle
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: What happens when you say something to tease Kendall and it ends up with a bit of a tickle fest? HINT: contains sexual content ;P


**A/N This was a really cute suggestion/request from someone on tumblr and I couldn't not do it. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

A shriek comes from your mouth as Kendall nears you, his fingers wiggling with the intentions of tickling you. "I was just joking", you jump up from your place on the couch and start walking backwards, trying to escape your boyfriend's wrath. "Channing Tatum is NOT hotter than you."

His captivating emerald eyes narrow as he steps even closer to you. "You're just saying that so I don't tickle you." The edges of his lips curl up impishly.

"No, I'm not", you protest, holding your hands out in front of you as a shield, still backing up. "How can he compare to your dimples and...", each step brings him closer and your heart beats faster, adrenaline pounding through your veins making it hard to think properly. "And your tattoos baby, you know I love tats. They're sexy", you try to defer him.

Kendall stops and his hands drop to his sides, causing you to exhale deeply with relief. "Okay I'll take that", he shrugs.

"Ohh but his butt", you groan. "It's so round and firm. Mmm I'd love to get my hands on that". You don't realize you've spoken your thoughts aloud until you look at the blonde, he's watching you with wide eyes, head tilted to the side.

Your mouth drops open. "I-", you attempt to defend yourself but Kendall lunges for you. You scream and run up the stairs two feet away from you, sprinting up the staircase, down the hallway, and into your bedroom. As soon as you get inside, you start pushing the door closed, but Kendall's right behind you, his stronger frame pushing it open. One hand darts out to your side and his fingertips dance along your ribcage. You laugh unwillingly and try to push him away, but somehow you get reversed until the back of your knees hit the bed, and you tumble onto the mattress.

Climbing on top of you and basically pinning you down with his weight, Kendall uses his knees to down both of your hands. His hand slips up the inside of your nightshirt and moves up and down your side, tickling your mercilessly while the other works over your abdomen. You do a combination of screaming, kicking your legs, begging him to stop, and trying to free yourself; all to no avail.

You take advantage of him bent over you and sink your teeth into the thin skin covering his collarbone. He yelps and jerks away, his pupils dilating with mischief. "Oh so that's how it is huh?" You don't get a chance to respond before his lips press a trail of butterfly kisses from one hip to another.

You moan and get caught up in the pleasure, allowing your body to relax, but then out of nowhere the tickling is resumed on your sides. "Ha!", Kendall exclaims, not oblivious to your displeasure.

"You suck", you yell and then a giggle fit takes over you as his fingers work harder. This time, it's not until your throat is hoarse and tears are trickling down your face that your boyfriend takes pity on you and decides to give you a break.

"So now I suck, huh?", he's quick to recant your last words. "Well, let me show you how well I can do that." His mouth finds your neck and sucks at the flesh over your pulsepoint, making shivers run down your spine. You bite your bottom lip to stifle your cry of pleasure, but you're not successful at it. He continues a path all the way over to your shoulder, turning you to mush.

"You ready to call a truce now?", he asks when he pulls away, eyes grazing over the mark he just left on your neck; his mind seemingly averted from his tickling session to something of a sexual nature.

"Mhmm", you nod, your hands going numb from the lack of blood, your hair sticking to your sweat dampened face.

A hand skims up the top of your thigh, creeping it's way all the way up to the apex of your thighs. "I can barely feel my hands", you utter, longing to touch his shirtless body.

"You don't need to feel your hands for what I'm doing", he winks, running a thumb in a teasing manner along your bikini line, nudging your legs further apart with his hand.

"I know but...", the rest of your sentence is forgotten, turning into an "ohhhh" as said digit brushes along the front of your panty. A pair of lips come down on yours, pressing into them before Kendall flicks his tongue at the seam of yours mouth, hinting at you to open. His tongue delves inside, circling yours just as the way his thumb now circles your entrance over the top of your undergarment.

Using his index finger to trace the outline of your panty, he dips inside just barely, making you jerk your hips the tiniest bit. You gasp, wanting to feel him, skin against skin, but all you get is a broken kiss, followed by a sly grin. "I want you. Do something. Please", you plead.

"Perhaps I would", he moves his hand to graze his fingertips up and down your arm, using the other one to hold himself up. Looking you straight in the eye, Kendall raises an eyebrow and presses his lips together, making his dimples pop out. "If my name were Channing Tatum."

"Kendall, I was only kidding", you whine, hating that he's doing this, even if it's just playfully.

Ignoring your words, he lifts your long t-shirt up to your chest; the cool rush of air hardening your nipples. His irises darken as he looks you over, placing one hand over a breast and massaging it. "Too bad it's a Sunday and we don't have a damn thing to do. We could stay in bed and play around all day", his eyes move back to yours. You clench your teeth together, your eyelids fluttering closed with the bliss of two of his fingers playing with a hardened bud on your chest, sending a jolt of desire shooting straight to your core.

"We can", you murmur.

"Say 'Kendall Schmidt is the hottest man on Earth'", he urges, his hand going southbound to the waistband of your underwear.

"Kendall Schmidt is the hottest man on Earth", you say, anxious for his next move.

"That'll do", he tilts his head to the side and releases your hands one at a time. You wriggle them around, trying to bring life back into them. Next, he tugs your panties off and crawls between your thighs, gripping the hem of your shirt and lifting it over your chin, tossing the useless piece of clothing to the side. "Now stay right there", you're instructed, a warning undertone evident in Kendall's voice. You do as told, lust seeping into your pores as he gets off the bed and sheds his boxers. The long cock standing up proudly confirms that he hasn't gone unaffected by the previous actions.

The moisture at your core certifies that you're ready for him, and as he rejoins you on the bed, your legs part in anticipation. Kendall lays over you, positioning himself at your entrance and takes your hands, intertwining your fingers with his. As you attempt to rock your hips forward to get what you want, he jerks back, shaking his head at you. "I'm going to make you say my name over and over again", he whispers, then nips your bottom lip. "By the time I'm done, it's gonna be etched in your mind forever and ever. You won't think about being with another man like this."

Your womb tightens with heightened arousal and your head tips back against the pillows when Kendall pushes inside of you unexpectedly. "Yes", you cry out, squeezing his hands with yours. He doesn't give you time to get used to the intrusion, he simply pulls out and enters you again, tilting his hips at just the right angle to hit your g-spot. A rhythm is quickly built up and it's not long until the knot in the pit of your stomach is tightening. Kendall knows your body, knows how close you are and he slows down, driving himself in and out of you, letting you feel every single inch, drawing out the pleasure of having him fill you up.

"What's my name?", he asks, dropping his head so his hot breaths tickle your sensitive ear.

"Kendall", you slide your hands up his arms, desperately clutching his biceps.

"Again", he growls, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he slams into you roughly.

You whimper his name again. "Good girl", you're encouraged. This begins the process of him gradually speeding up his thrusts until his name spills from your lips repeatedly, your head thrashing back and forth when the first spasm of ecstasy hits, your walls clenching around him wildly, never wanting him to stop.

He's relentless, not faltering as sweat trickles down his face and his breathing becomes ragged. Knowing every single button to push on your body, Kendall uses his knowledge to his power, denying himself his own release to torture you, to push you over the edge multiple times. Or could it really be considered torture the way he controls you; fucking you so hard, fast, and deep that it's too much and your head is spinning? The angry red scratches marring his back, shoulders, arms, and chest do nothing to deter him; he drives on and on until your entire body is trembling and you can't even speak anymore.

Kendall lets himself go, burying his face into your neck, mouthing your skin as he comes, giving you everything he has to offer before withdrawing from you and flopping onto his back beside you. Rolling over onto your side takes some effort, but you manage to, pressing your face into you chest. "You okay?", he asks.

"No", you pout. "Everything hurts".

"Awww", he says sympathetically, running his fingers through your hair and scooting closer to place a chaste kiss on the tip of your nose. "I told you we could spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Yeah well", you reach for the blanket to cover yourself up with. "I think I'll be spending the next few days in bed."

You can't help but to smile when he laughs, pulling you even closer. "You sure are cute, but you know what they say...No sympathy for the devil", he winks.


End file.
